


The Sburb Print-and-Play Card Game

by iwantcandy2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Not a fic, card game, papcg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantcandy2/pseuds/iwantcandy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wished that there were Homestuck trading cards you could blow your allowance on? Look no further!</p><p>UPDATE 5-10-14: Base Set if fully released.<br/>UPDATE 6-28-31: Rulebook v2.0 is up!<br/>UPDATE 7-31-14: The Plot Thickens expansion fully released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on a card game based around Homestuck, figured I would post here to try and get some feedback. This game is still very much in beta!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the official rulebook explaining how to play. Note that since it is still in beta, it is subject to change.
> 
> UPDATE 6-29-14 Version 2.0 is here! The game has a few tweaks to make it more fun, and the rulebook has been greatly expanded.

SBURB Print-and Play (PAP) Card Game

Rulebook v2.0

 

Introduction

Different Card Types

   World/Denizen

   Character

   Equipment

   Power

   Shenanigans

   Enemy

Setting up the Game

Turn Order

   Draw Phase

   Prep Phase

   Battle Phase

   Deployment Phase

   Cooldown Phase

The Nitty Gritty: Additional Rules for Play

Turn Costs

Activating Growth

Character Limit

Homestuck Characters

Forming Parties

Invalid Parties

Equipping Items

Playing Powers

Strife

   Outcome of a Strife

   No Characters

Deploying Enemies

   Deploying and Forming Enemy Hordes

   Open vs Closed Hordes

Confronting Your Denizen

Running out of Cards

Status Ailments

Vocab

 

**Introduction**

Welcome to Sburb! The goal of the Sburb PAPCG is for players to pass through eight gates and beat their Denizen. The first player to accomplish this is the winner. In order to be successful, players must collect Grist, face fearsome foes, wield amazing equipment, and assemble an ensemble of unbeatable upstarts. In order to play, each player must have the following:

 

  * One Denizen/World Card
  * One Draw deck of between 30-60 cards
  * One Enemy deck of between 15-30 cards



 

You will also need a coin, Grist counters, a turn marker, and Growth counters. A playmat is optional.

 

This game can be played with 2 and up players. Yeah, that’s right, you can play this game with 36 people if it really tickles your fancy. Please note that this game is currently in Beta, and rules and cards are subject to change. If you have any feedback or questions, feel free to contact me through the tumblr iwantcandy2.

 

Like the webcomic it’s based off of, this PAPCG is needlessly complicated and absurd. Let’s start by going over the different kinds of cards, and then proceed on to how to play.

 

**Different Card Types**

     **Denizen/World:** This is the challenge you must face and overcome to win the game. This is a double-sided card, with one card representing the World and the other card the Denizen. Start the game with the World card face-up. After you have passed through the 8th and final gate, flip the card over to reveal your Denizen. These cards are NOT mix-and-match, meaning that if you use Land of Wind and Shade, you must use Typheus as your Denizen.

[ ](http://imgur.com/IqorDhq)

  1.       This is the name of the World. In game, Worlds are often referred to using their initials (such as LOWAS). Any card text that refers to your world means this card.
  2.       These are the different gates a player must pass through (known as **Ascending** ) in order to advance. The 1st Gate is in the bottom left corner. The number inside the circle designates how much Grist a player must pay to pass through that Gate. Once you pay the cost of one Gate, you move your marker up to the next Gate, continuing until you have paid the cost of the 8th Gate. At that point, you flip your World card over to reveal your Denizen.
  3.       This is the text of the World. Gate Requirements are the restrictions of passing through a Gate. If a player does not meet the criteria, they cannot Ascend. Some cards also have a Bonus text. This is a reward that activates every time you pass through a Gate.
  4.       This is the artist of the card. This is usually (but not always) the name of their deviantart account, so check them out if you like the art!
  5.       This is the name of the Denizen.
  6.       The Denizen’s picture. The camera turned on by itself; he is not a model.
  7.       These are the stats of the Denizen. Denizens have a Strength stat (red) and a Mind stat (blue). A player’s team must best the Denizen in both stats to defeat them and win the game. For more info, see the section “Confronting Your Denizen.”
  8.       This is the Denizen’s text. Defeat Requirements are criteria a player must meet in order to successfully beat the Denizen. Effect is what happens when players pass through their 8th Gate and flip their World card over to reveal the Denizen.
  9.       This is the artist of the card.
  10.   This is the card’s “rarity.” Since these cards are print-and-play, rarity is not so much a measure of scarcity but of strength. Two players might agree on certain restrictions to rarity, such as allowing only a certain amount of Super Rare cards, when playing together. However, that is up to their discretion, and for the most part can be ignored.



 

**Character Card:** These are the core of Sburb PAPCG gameplay. You need an active character to do pretty much anything. These cards are designated by a blue background.

[ ](http://imgur.com/DffAq9p)

  1.             The name of the character. And yes, you may have multiple copies of the same character with the same name in play at one time (doomed timelines and such).
  2.             The character’s aspect. This is important for using Powers and some field effects.
  3.             The Turn Cost of the character. This is what turn of the game you need to be in order to put this character into play. For a more detailed explanation, go to the section on “Turn Costs.”
  4.             The decadent illustration of our peeps.
  5.             The stats of the player. From left to right, they are: Strength (Red), Mind (Blue), Party (Yellow), Item (Green). Strength and Mind measure your character’s power in battle. In order to defeat enemies, you need to overpower them in both stats. The Party stat is the maximum amount of team members this player can have in a party. For a more detailed explanation on Party, go to the section “Forming Parties.” Last is the Item stat. This represents how many items they can have equipped. See “Equipping Items” for more info. Confused yet? Don’t worry, we’ll go into more detail later.
  6.             This is the card’s bonus effect. When the conditions stated on the card are met, you may activate this effect. Unless otherwise stated, bonus effects can be used during the Prep phase and only if the character is Online.
  7.             The Growth Requirements. Growth is crucial if you want to defeat the Denizen, so make sure you pay attention to the different requirements. For more info on Growth, go to the section “Activating Growth.”
  8.             The artist of the card.
  9.             The rarity.



 

     **Equipment Card:** You can use the Grist you earn defeating enemies to alchemize Equipment to attach to your characters. These in turn will boost their stats. Note that I interchangeably use Item and Equipment to refer to these cards, because I suck at consistency. Any mention of “Items” in card text or this rulebook refers to Equipment cards. These cards can be recognized by their orangish-yellow background.

[ ](http://imgur.com/VoyiUzX)

  1.             The name of the item, so you can tell these suckers apart.
  2.             The purdy picture.
  3.             This is how much the item will change your stats. The far right value (Green) is the Item Cost of the Equipment. Refer to the section “Equipping Items” for more info.
  4.             This is the effect of the card. Yadda yadda, activated under certain conditions, etc.
  5.             This is the Grist cost of the item. In order to play this card, you must pay the correct amount of Grist.
  6.             The artist. In this case, I was the one who drew this puppy. Which is why it sucks.
  7.             Rarity.



 

     **Power Card:** These are the special abilities your characters can use. They usually involve battle; however, they can influence other phases as well. They are designated by their purple hue.

[ ](http://imgur.com/j32leKS)

  1.             The name of the card.
  2.             The Aspect of the card.
  3.             The Turn Level of the card. In order to be powerful enough to play the power, your character needs to have a Turn Cost equal to or greater than the power.
  4.             The illustration. Luscious.
  5.             What the Power does. Just follow the text on the card.
  6.             Rarity (is best pony).
  7.             The artist.



 

     **Shenanigans Card:** These are special events. They have a myriad of different effects, from messing with your opponent to granting you a boon. They are green in color.

[ ](http://imgur.com/TGKwDk1)

  1.             Card Name. Hopefully by now that isn’t a surprise.
  2.             The Turn Cost of the card. You must be on this turn or greater to play the card. For example, the card above cannot be played before your 5th turn.
  3.             Check out that sick artwork, yo.
  4.             This is what the card does. Why else would you play it?
  5.             Rarity schmarity.
  6.             Artist.



 

     **Enemy Card:** These are the foes you must face in order to earn Grist, which you need to pass through the gates. You can send enemies against any player, which means you have to be prepared for your opponent's enemies as well.

[ ](http://imgur.com/NelCPe5)

  1.             Name.
  2.             Picture.
  3.             The stats of the enemy. In order to defeat an enemy, you must overpower them. For more details, see “Strife.” Their party stat is the maximum amount of enemies you can have in one horde. Just like with characters, maximum party size is determined by the lowest party stat in the group. For rules about forming hordes, see “Deploying Enemies.”
  4.             Certain enemies have an effect. Activate it when the conditions are met.
  5.             The amount of Grist you earn for defeating this enemy.
  6.             Props to the artist.
  7.             The rarity.



 

**Setting up the Game**

Now that you more or less sorta know what the cards do, let’s go over how and when you would use them in a game, in an attempt to make sense of this crazy mess. To start the game, set up your play area according to the following diagram.

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/kj0Pp49)

Place your Denizen and World cards where they belong. Place the Gate marker over the first gate (you can use the markers included with the card sheets, a dime, or whatever you have lying around. I’m not picky). The Grist Hoard is the area where you can place earned Grist, to keep things organized. Shuffle your enemy deck and place it to your left. Shuffle your draw deck and place it to your right. Draw five cards from your draw deck. Determine which player is going first, either through a coin toss or a fight to the death. The winner goes first, following the Turn Order outlined below. **HOWEVER,** during the first turn, players skip the Deployment phase.

 

**Turn Order**

A turn consists of the following phases:

  1.             Draw Phase. Draw a card from your draw deck.
  2.             Prep Phase: During this phase, you may play character cards, attach equipment, play Shenanigans, and form your attack party.
  3.             Battle Phase: You must confront any enemies on your field.
  4.             Deployment Phase: During this phase, you will draw an enemy card from your enemy deck. You can choose which field to deploy it to (yours or an opponent’s).
  5.             Cooldown Phase: You may use Grist to ascend through gates. However, you cannot play character cards or attach Equipment during this phase.



After your turn ends, the player on your right takes their turn, and you go around in a circle. Repeat ad infinitum (or until someone wins, whichever comes first).

 

Below is a more detailed description of each of the phases and what you can do during each one.

**Draw Phase**

During this phase, the player draws one card from their draw deck. Then they move their turn marker up by one if it is currently below five. On their first turn, players do not move their turn marker up one (it starts at one and stays there until their second turn).

 

**Prep Phase**

During this phase, you prepare for battle. You may deploy one character per turn (unless they have a cost of 0, in which case they do not count towards the one character per turn limit). During this phase, you may form your party (see “Forming Parties” for more info). You may pay Grist in order to attach Equipment, and you may play Shenanigans. Unless otherwise stated on the card, this is the only phase during which you can play Equipment, Shenanigans, and Characters.

 

**Battle** **Phase**

During this phase, you must confront all enemies on your field. You confront one horde at a time, in the order that the hordes were formed. You may not reform your party, even if you lose a battle and discard a character. Once all battles have been resolved, proceed to the next phase.

 

**Deployment Phase**

During this phase, you may deploy enemies from your enemy deck. You deploy a number of enemies equal to the number of Gates you have Ascended. For more details, visit the section “Deploying Enemies.”

 

**Cooldown Phase**

During this phase, you may spend Grist in order to **Ascend**. You may also play cards or activate effects that are designated as happening during “the end of your turn” or during your cooldown. After all effects have been resolved, your turn is over and the next player starts their turn.

 

**The Nitty Gritty: Additional Rules for Play**

 

**Turn Costs**

Turn Costs are for playing Character and Shenanigans cards. In order to play either of those cards, your Turn Marker needs to be at that number or greater. For example, if it is your second turn, then your Turn Marker will be on 2. This means that you can play Characters and Shenanigans with a cost of 2, 1, or 0. However, if you have a Character with a cost of 3, you must wait for your 3rd turn before you can put that character into play.

 

**Activating Growth**

Most characters have Growth Requirements. These are certain conditions that, when met, allow the character to increase their stats and become stronger. If used properly, Growth can turn an otherwise useless load into a powerhouse, so make use of them!

 

A character can only use their Growth if they are Online. For example, if a character has the Growth Requirement: “When an opponent draws a card, increase Strength by +1,” but that character is not part of your Active Party, then that character will be **Homestuck** during your opponent’s turn, and thus will not be able to activate their Growth when they draw a card.

 

**Character Limit**

You may only play one character card per turn, and only during your Prep Phase. The exception to this is characters with a cost of 0. If a character has a Turn Cost of 0, they do not count towards this limit. You may play as many 0 cost characters during you turn as you wish in addition to one other character.

 

**Homestuck Characters**

Any character that is located in your Home (as opposed to being Online and a member of your party) is said to be **Homestuck.** This means the character cannot contribute their stats towards defeating enemies. Additionally, they may not use Powers of activate their Growth. However, **Homestuck** characters can still be the target of Shenanigans, and you may still attach Equipment to them during your Prep Phase.

 

**Forming Parties**

During your Prep Phase, you will form the party that is going to do battle this turn. You may only have one Active Party. All other characters that are not part of your Active Party at the end of the Prep Phase are sent Home. These characters are **Homestuck** for the rest of the turn (See the section “Homestuck Characters” for more info).

 

Your maximum party size is determined by the Online character with the lowest party stat. For example, say you had two characters with a party stat of 3, and one character with a party stat of 2. If you want to use the character with the party stat of 2, that means that you can only have a maximum party size of two characters. You could choose one other character to be in the party, and the rest would have to be sent to Home. Basically, you are limited by the weakest link in your Active Party.

 

Only the party stat of Online characters is considered. If you had a character with a party stat of 1, but they were **Homestuck,** then they do not influence the maximum party size of your Online characters. During your Prep Phase, you may freely move characters between Home and Online. In order to end your Prep Phase and move on to Battle Phase, you must have no more than 1 **Valid Party** Online.

 

**Invalid Parties**

If at any time, besides your Prep Phase, you have more characters in your party than is allowed, your party becomes **Invalid.** You must remove characters from your party to Home until you have a Valid Party. Note that you may not move characters from your Home to Online unless it is your Prep Phase.

 

**Equipping Items**

You may only alchemize equipment during your Prep Phase. In order to do so, you must pay the amount of Grist listed on the card. You may then attach that card to one character. In order to equip that item to a character, the item cost must not exceed the character’s Item stat. For example, The Warhammer of Zillyhoo has an item cost of 5. I can only equip it to a character with 5 or greater Item cost left. So if I had a character with an Item stat of 6, but they currently had an item equipped that cost 2, that character only has 4 Item left, so they don’t have enough room to equip The Warhammer of Zillyhoo.

 

Once an Item is equipped to that character, you may not move it between characters. It stays with that character until they are discarded, at which time the Equipment is discarded as well. Like characters, you cannot activate an Equipment card’s effect as long as they are **Homestuck.**

**Playing Powers**

In order to play a Power, you need a character with two things: 1. An Aspect that matches the Power and 2. A Turn Cost greater than or equal to the cost listed on the Power. Additionally, only Online characters can play Powers.

 

**Strife**

Any time you engage an enemy in combat, it is known as a Strife. A Strife is your characters versus a group of enemies.

**Outcome of a Strife**

At the end of a battle, after you are done playing cards, you will compare the values of your party against the value of the enemy horde. Add the total of your party’s Strength, then add the total of the enemy horde’s Strength. Do the same with Mind. Compare the two to determine the outcome of the Strife. Possible outcomes are listed below.

**Win-** If your party has both a greater total Strength and Mind, then you win the battle. Discard the enemy cards to their owners’ enemy discard, and collect Grist for the defeated enemy.

**Tie-** If a horde overpowers you in one stat, but you overpower them in the other, then the result is a tie. You discard the enemy cards, but you do not collect Grist for them.

**Lose-** If a horde overpowers you in both stats, then you lose the battle. Discard the enemy cards. Then, discard one of your Online characters.

**Equal Stats-** In the event that your party and the horde are tied in a stat, flip a coin. If heads, you overpower them in that stat. If tails, they overpower you.

Regardless of the outcome, after you have finished one Strife, repeat the process for the next enemy horde on your field. Do so until you have cleared the field.

**No Characters**

In the event that you have no characters Online during your Battle Phase, but there is still an enemy horde, then the enemies raid your Grist Hoard. You lose all accumulated Grist. The enemies are discarded at the end of the Battle Phase.

 

**Deploying Enemies**

During your Deployment Phase, you deploy enemies equal to the gate you are on. This is the Gate you are currently _on,_ and not the one you have passed through. For example, if you have yet to **Ascend** at all, you are considered to be on the first gate, and thus you will deploy one enemy per turn. You _must_ deploy enemies equal to the Gate you are on, but you may choose where to deploy them. The steps of deploying an enemy are below.

**Deploying and Forming Enemy Hordes**

When Deploying enemies, you will deploy them one at a time, following this process for each.

  * First, declare which field you are sending an enemy to. You may either send it to your own field or to an opponent’s field. You must decide which field you want to send it to before you flip the card over and look at it.
  * Once you flip the card over, determine whether the enemy can join the existing horde or if it must form a new one. This is decided by looking at the lowest party stat of the current horde and the revealed enemy. If this new member would push the party count above that number, then they must start a new horde. For example, if you flip over an enemy with a party stat of 3, and the current enemy horde only has two enemies in it, then it will join that enemy horde. However, the next enemy sent to that field will not be able to join that horde, because it already has the max amount of enemy members, determined by the lowest party stat in the group. Instead, the next enemy sent to that field will start a new horde.
  * After the enemy has either joined the existing horde or started a new one, activate its effect if necessary.
  * Repeat this process until you have Deployed your enemies for the turn.



**Open vs Closed Hordes**

There are two types of enemy hordes: closed and open. An open horde is the most recently started horde on a field. New enemies sent to that field can only join the open horde. Once the member count has reached maximum and a new horde is started, a horde becomes closed and no more enemies can join it.

 

**Confronting Your Denizen**

In order to confront your Denizen, you must have already passed through all 8 Gates. Additionally, you must meet the Defeat Requirements for that Denizen. For example, Typheus has the Defeat Requirement “You must have a (Breath) character to confront.” If you do not currently meet these requirements, meaning you do not have a Breath character in your Online party, then you may not confront the Denizen.

 

You may confront your Denizen at the end of your Battle Phase. This means that you must fight all enemies on your field before you can confront your Denizen. Additionally, since you may only Ascend during your Cooldown Phase, this means you cannot confront your Denizen on the same turn you pass through your 8th Gate.

 

Confronting your Denizen is a choice. If you do not think you are ready, you may choose to end your Battle Phase without confronting them. However, every turn you wait, you give your opponent more chances to defeat their Denizen as well! So don’t dilly-dally too long.

 

When you confront your Denizen, you must announce that you are confronting them. That is when the battle starts. You may play Power cards or any cards that state they can be played during a **Strife.**

After you are done playing cards, and your opponent(s) are either done playing cards to react or do not wish to play cards, then you do the final calculation. Add up the total Strength of your party, and compare it to the Strength of the Denizen. Then, add up the total Mind of your party, and compare it to the Mind of the Denizen. If either your party’s Strength or Mind are lower than the Denizen’s, then you lose the Strife, and you must discard a character card from your party (see “Outcome of a Strife”). If both your party’s Strength and Mind are greater than the Denizen’s, then congratulations! You win the game, and you may proceed to do a victory dance. The game is now over, and you have exclusive gloating rights.

 

**Running out of Cards**

Unlike many card games, when you run out of cards in Sburb, you do not lose the game! Instead, take the discard pile, shuffle it, and place it in the deck position. Those cards are no longer considered part of the discard pile. Do this for both your enemy deck and your draw deck when they run out of cards.

 

** Status Ailments **

Some cards or enemies can change the state of your character cards. Below is a list of the different statuses, along with how the affect play.

**Grimdark –** A character with Grimdark gains an additional +10 to Strength and +10 to Mind. However, they can only be in an Active Party alone, with no other characters.

**Hopeless –** A character who is Hopeless has their Strength and Mind reduced to zero. They do not receive bonuses from Equipment, and they must be in a party by themselves. At the beginning of your turn, flip a coin. If heads, that character is no longer Hopeless.

**Inebriated –** A character who is Inebriated must flip a coin at the beginning of a Strife. If the result is tails, they automatically lose that Strife. The Inebriated status is cured during a player’s Cooldown Phase.

**Overclocked –** A character who is Overclocked gains an additional +3 to Strength at the beginning of that player’s turn. At the end of the turn, flip a coin. If tails, discard that character.

**Stagnant –** A character with Stagnant cannot experience Growth. They may still earn bonuses from Equipment and other card effects, but they cannot activate their own Growth even when the requirements are met.

 

** Vocab **

**Ascend –** Passing through a Gate.

**Defender –** Refers to the player who is currently under attack by an enemy. The specific Defender for an enemy is the player who owns the field they are on.

**Field –** This refers to a player’s area of play. This is where their characters are, and where they will fight enemies. Fields do not overlap. Therefore, you may not face enemies on your opponent’s field, and card text referring to your field does not affect your opponents.

**Grist –** These are the gusher-shaped doohickeys you get after you defeat an enemy. You use them to pass through Gates or alchemize Equipment.

**Growth Bonus –** Any additions to a character’s stats by activating their Growth Requirements.

**Homestuck –** Any character not part of your Active Party. These characters are sent to the Home part of your field. A character who is Homestuck may not use powers, effect, or activate Growth.

**Invalid Party –** A party that has more characters in it than allowed by the lowest party stat of the group.

**Party –** A group of players or enemies. Their Strength and Mind values are added together to form

the Total Part Strength and Party Mind. When a player party and an enemy party face off, you compare the totals against each other.

**Turn Cost –** The amount of turn points a player must pay to bring either a Player or Shenanigan card into play. This is the number in the box on the left side of the card.

**Valid Party –** A team of characters that does not exceed the maximum amount of characters allowed in that party.

 

The SBURB PAPCG is in no way affiliated, approved, or endorsed by Andrew Hussie, WhatPumpkin, or Homestuck. In fact, it would probably be best if this game was kept on the downlow, so that we don’t get slammed with a C&D. This is a game made by a fan for fans, and is totally not official. Do not pay money for the cards, rulebooks, etc. They are available free online, and if you would honestly hand over hard-earned money for this crap, you need to rethink your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any typos, please feel free to point them out. Also, any feedback is welcomed. I don't bite. =)


	2. Hot-Blooded Starter Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first starter deck, containing (hopefully) everything you need to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you spot any typos! My sister noticed a really hilarious/ embarrassing one when we were play-testing. Anyways, this is all you need to start a game. Feel free to print these out and start your own collection. I would suggest cardstock or photo paper, or some other not shit paper. Anyways, each player needs their own deck. I should have the other starter deck up some time this week. The final page is in color, but you can always choose to print it out in black and white if you need to.

If for some reason these images do not work, check out my tumblr for alternate hosting: http://iwantcandy2.tumblr.com/post/82798016656/ta-da-here-is-the-first-deck-of-the-sburb-papcg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if anyone actually plays this. I would love to get feedback and suggestions for improvement.


	3. Air Space Starter Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second starter deck, featuring Breath and Space players.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2vkfh9k)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=1jm7mx)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=6dyf4j)

There you have it! Now you have two decks, so you and a friend can start playing. Note that these decks were intentionally made very simple, with multiple copies of cards and such, in order to make it less complicated and ease you into play. 

Alternate image hosting on my blog: http://iwantcandy2.tumblr.com/post/82943758253/homestuck-print-and-play-card-game-deck-two-air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that both starter decks are done, I am going to work on getting the rest of the initial starter set done. There are approximately 135 cards in the first release, including the ones in the starter decks, so I have around 100 more to do. I will probably stagger this release. So starting next week, I will be releasing different cards you can print and use at your leisure to customize your deck with, or build your own.


	4. Base Set: World Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the Base Set World Cards. Contains six cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will slowly be releasing the base set according to card type. First World cards, then Character cards, Equipment, Powers, Shenanigans. As always, alternate image hosting can be found on my blog: http://iwantcandy2.tumblr.com/post/83066294911/sburb-papcg-base-set-world-cards

With these, you can begin to customize your deck. Instead of the cookie-cutter starter decks, you can build your own and develop strategies. Feel free to print and use as you please.

  

[ ](http://imgur.com/NRKM0Cm)

Yes, some of these worlds are not canon. And yes, not all the worlds are available as of now. They will be released in later sets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it stands now, it is against the rules to mix and match worlds and Denizens. So if you choose LOLAR then Cetus must be your Denizen card. This is in an attempt to balance the game. Anyways, I would love to hear feedback on these cards and suggestions for improvement. Designing the world cards is probably the hardest part.


	5. Base Set: Character Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Character Cards for the Base Set. Includes 33 cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Not all the characters appear yet. They will be released in later expansions. So if you don't see character x, don't sweat. They will come eventually.

[](http://imgur.com/qbLLRFy) [](http://imgur.com/wz39xVS) [](http://imgur.com/dByniO1) [](http://imgur.com/3gykEcs) [](http://imgur.com/TqKTrMl) [](http://imgur.com/KXPJ4sy) [](http://imgur.com/CqzOd3u) [](http://imgur.com/eVFhxnm) [](http://imgur.com/oNhI2WC) [](http://imgur.com/HqCtgbf) [](http://imgur.com/2ppsaZh) [](http://imgur.com/wq0Lmvs) [](http://imgur.com/nJ4GeJa) [](http://imgur.com/sEpvajg) [](http://imgur.com/kkHqTeo) [](http://imgur.com/8G8aN7g) [](http://imgur.com/tabq4e5) [](http://imgur.com/ad0YjBi) [](http://imgur.com/bJyY05C) [](http://imgur.com/qTVwKqr) [](http://imgur.com/Rlzw9Dw) [](http://imgur.com/Ldo0Kl6) [](http://imgur.com/1fRI1Cy) [](http://imgur.com/IqAOfLW) [](http://imgur.com/GcmfewL) [](http://imgur.com/rLXnDu0) [](http://imgur.com/orrrQ2v) [](http://imgur.com/Qoft8vJ) [](http://imgur.com/pJT6nOw) [](http://imgur.com/IunPxGx) [](http://imgur.com/6RZryah) [](http://imgur.com/zTVHSXu) [](http://imgur.com/FdhpCmH)

 

About the decision to include OCs: they are purely there to add variety to the game. When designing the game, I realized that that some Aspects only have two characters (like Mind and Doom) and the most any Aspect has is four (Time and Space). So after some deliberating, I decided to just drum up some other characters to increase the variety, so that eventually people can form single-aspect decks and such. They aren't important in the long run, and you can ignore them if you don't like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, alternate image hosting can be found on my blog:   
> http://iwantcandy2.tumblr.com/post/83256382339/part-1-of-the-papcg-character-cards-full-set-can  
> http://iwantcandy2.tumblr.com/post/83256786456/part-2-of-the-base-set-character-cards-full-set  
> http://iwantcandy2.tumblr.com/post/83257021345/part-3-of-the-base-set-character-cards-full-set  
> http://iwantcandy2.tumblr.com/post/83257296414/last-of-the-base-set-character-cards-full-set-can


	6. Base Set: Equipment Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Equipment cards for the Base Set.

[](http://imgur.com/NUMNbc0) [](http://imgur.com/FLHJ58H) [](http://imgur.com/VzO3Csu) [](http://imgur.com/sj2XYIb) [](http://imgur.com/IuWgcdr) [](http://imgur.com/JpB45Tb) [](http://imgur.com/Kcevjxk) [](http://imgur.com/6fLTCI2) [](http://imgur.com/zHaXKZ2) [](http://imgur.com/i4ylthp) [](http://imgur.com/ZatP2xW) [](http://imgur.com/k5gMQov) [](http://imgur.com/npdvNhe) [](http://imgur.com/QsWUn65) [](http://imgur.com/dsQ45VI) [](http://imgur.com/w89O7T9) [](http://imgur.com/U8jgckU) [](http://imgur.com/RETpHjU) [](http://imgur.com/vCteSmB) [](http://imgur.com/h9Y37gY) [](http://imgur.com/e6F6wKv) [](http://imgur.com/eDOrztf) [](http://imgur.com/fYLAwqv) [](http://imgur.com/ylymDgo) [](http://imgur.com/0KoC5i1) [](http://imgur.com/qR4W5Fj) [](http://imgur.com/IgenGxR)

 

All right, we're about half-way through the Base Set. Once again, let me know if you have any feedback or suggestions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, alternate image hosting on my blog.  
> http://iwantcandy2.tumblr.com/post/83533183935/papcg-base-set-equipment-cards-part-1-full-set  
> http://iwantcandy2.tumblr.com/post/83533349672/papcg-base-set-equipment-cards-part-2-full-set  
> http://iwantcandy2.tumblr.com/post/83533499542/papcg-base-set-equipment-cards-part-3-full-set
> 
> Also, I am currently working on colored versions of the cards. If you are an artist, and would like to contribute card art, please contact me.


	7. Color WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a glimpse at what finished colored versions of the cards could look like. If I could find an artist.

[](http://imgur.com/pV1IMWg)[](http://imgur.com/TrzQnSF)[](http://imgur.com/wOmwNtO)[](http://imgur.com/rNqvTVK) Okay this one is mostly a joke because have you seen the imps? Their character design is actually fairly complicated, so I basically gave up and drew the quickest piece of shit I could.  
[](http://imgur.com/TDVRKSh)[](http://imgur.com/lP3Q0u5)[](http://imgur.com/YR9yL3x)

I think I maybe went overboard with the Photoshop brushes. Note that while I did the card designs myself, some of the card images make use of art from the original webcomic or stock images online. I don't want to go around taking other people's art willy-nilly, so for now this is kind of what I'm stuck with. If you can do the art, and you would like to do art for the cards, feel free to contact me, leave a comment, whatever.


	8. Base Set: Power Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains 21 Power cards.

[](http://imgur.com/6MRLSk0)[](http://imgur.com/J9gFdoL)[](http://imgur.com/vqpVsLp)[](http://imgur.com/oHvZiAF) [](http://imgur.com/5gCgE6b) [](http://imgur.com/vH39tCw) [](http://imgur.com/oobmQaK) [](http://imgur.com/q68wA2Y) [](http://imgur.com/51mbDt2) [](http://imgur.com/uKzd5bI) [](http://imgur.com/Jromv2e) [](http://imgur.com/dT4n4I4) [](http://imgur.com/ElE5uUn) [](http://imgur.com/eC5qTid) [](http://imgur.com/NuIKs6m) [](http://imgur.com/BUfLmwp) [](http://imgur.com/y3CjjG3) [](http://imgur.com/qTT5FbQ) [](http://imgur.com/UXJ08p5) [](http://imgur.com/xHwqXYQ)

All right, just to be clear, not all the aspects show up because I thought it would be better to start slow, build up the aspects, rather than introduce them all at one and not have any of them fleshed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently soliciting artists on deviantart. I've drummed up quite a few people willing to contribute to the game, so we should have some color cards in the next few weeks. The group is here: http://homestuck-papcg.deviantart.com/
> 
> Alternate image hosting: http://iwantcandy2.tumblr.com/post/83829522647/homestuck-papcg-power-cards-part-1  
> http://iwantcandy2.tumblr.com/post/83829653135/homestuck-papcg-power-cards-part-2  
> http://iwantcandy2.tumblr.com/post/83829784232/homestuck-papcg-power-cards-part-3


	9. Base Set: Shenanigans Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shenanigans cards for the Base Set. This set contains 18 cards.

[](http://imgur.com/GwUjj3L) [](http://imgur.com/mkkJnLv) [](http://imgur.com/sILH3qN) [](http://imgur.com/j0muRLC) [](http://imgur.com/ynKY2vo) [](http://imgur.com/QvlBYkw) [](http://imgur.com/iFPUpvz) [](http://imgur.com/KVivUTu) [](http://imgur.com/7KCt5Pr) [](http://imgur.com/x87SQzo) [](http://imgur.com/ddZNLVt) [](http://imgur.com/KXMQVyL) [](http://imgur.com/MRtchiL) [](http://imgur.com/QXwxUJK) [](http://imgur.com/sh2KKQe) [](http://imgur.com/MCPOSLL) [](http://imgur.com/P46AKWJ) [](http://imgur.com/N636DKd)

 

I already have a few of these cards colored and with art on the deviantart group. So go check that out.  
Also, I only have one more batch of cards before the base set is DONE. =) After that, I will focus on getting these puppies colored, and then move on to the first expansion set. As always, feedback helps this game get better.


	10. Base Set: Enemy Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy cards. This concludes the black-and-white version of this set.

[](http://imgur.com/JhateTq) [](http://imgur.com/3Ym3hdw) [](http://imgur.com/LFXnOjx) [](http://imgur.com/TERUWx6) [](http://imgur.com/wpTJo7j) [](http://imgur.com/fNCVeO9) [](http://imgur.com/Di7byVv) [](http://imgur.com/Ql83HOc) [](http://imgur.com/VuysYVT) [](http://imgur.com/GbVgvhH) [](http://imgur.com/xDc8zSs) [](http://imgur.com/LS3GiT7) [](http://imgur.com/yRs2Wyy) [](http://imgur.com/vJNez51) [](http://imgur.com/NIQbMtc) [](http://imgur.com/qBCPsSS) [](http://imgur.com/KCJn4aK) [](http://imgur.com/yad2FGK) [](http://imgur.com/EWy528Z) [](http://imgur.com/XYRyfCW)

 

All right, updates will probably be slower from now on. However, I have started on the first expansion, and am more than halfway through. I should start posting it within two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye on my tumblr blog! http://iwantcandy2.tumblr.com/ I will be giving away colored versions of these cards in the next few weeks, so if you can't afford your own color printing, that's something to check out.


	11. The Plot Thickens: Character Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23 character cards to bolster your party.

[](http://imgur.com/KdaWq1I) [](http://imgur.com/Ko9Hmnz) [](http://imgur.com/FK5MJgN) [](http://imgur.com/q9VMl8v) [](http://imgur.com/P8C9j5O) [](http://imgur.com/u2luSYM) [](http://imgur.com/XXhI5iL) [](http://imgur.com/GZBM4UN) [](http://imgur.com/HqmpmsH) [](http://imgur.com/qjdD44h) [](http://imgur.com/Yv9NUQ2) [](http://imgur.com/rWjvSNT) [](http://imgur.com/G3ySAO0) [](http://imgur.com/kC4Z6sM) [](http://imgur.com/5SLJ81d) [](http://imgur.com/XCOUMDY) [](http://imgur.com/IS8Mm0m) [](http://imgur.com/iDQ7gsY) [](http://imgur.com/mI1e2OY) [](http://imgur.com/dhooFnG) [](http://imgur.com/HzdFvVn) [](http://imgur.com/cVIDxoy) [](http://imgur.com/bIyI5Pz)

If you haven't already, you really should check out the deviantart group. There are some really talented artists working to make this possible! http://homestuck-papcg.deviantart.com/


	12. The Plot Thickens: Enemy Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 new enemies to customize your deck with!

[](http://imgur.com/47W5ACT) [](http://imgur.com/s8ZoCwo) [](http://imgur.com/6frLPw0) [](http://imgur.com/z0Oijyo) [](http://imgur.com/t3qmukn) [](http://imgur.com/adJvjvW) [](http://imgur.com/75Y9XUR) [](http://imgur.com/0iPbr8G) [](http://imgur.com/j3GC7ba) [](http://imgur.com/5ZBM0wh) [](http://imgur.com/dePplm5) [](http://imgur.com/VwhQWnv)

Hopefully I'll have some more cards up within a week!


	13. The Plot Thickens: Equipment Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More swag to add to the bag.

[](http://imgur.com/gTDlSOm) [](http://imgur.com/0iarlZS) [](http://imgur.com/MricNaN) [](http://imgur.com/6LVZPIQ) [](http://imgur.com/mjWVi3T) [](http://imgur.com/qKZvNzb) [](http://imgur.com/rc9D1Ye) [](http://imgur.com/V5scgvt) [](http://imgur.com/DXS5HLP) [](http://imgur.com/K3Ahce9) [](http://imgur.com/vT3wTdf) [](http://imgur.com/z4SI8eE) [](http://imgur.com/sejoO4z) [](http://imgur.com/gvTPvdg) [](http://imgur.com/G9z44Nc) [](http://imgur.com/YNWz2Xl) [](http://imgur.com/MkHsVnF) [](http://imgur.com/ONdgptT)

Now go and game, my children.


	14. The Plot Thickens: Power Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty-three powers to use with your characters.

[](http://imgur.com/mhcrPHo) [](http://imgur.com/gfzN3LQ) [](http://imgur.com/PtNGyEZ) [](http://imgur.com/pcgYRPa) [](http://imgur.com/x20Seqr) [](http://imgur.com/vfpmbRp) [](http://imgur.com/QtAnzcn) [](http://imgur.com/DhzKngz) [](http://imgur.com/P44QUxu) [](http://imgur.com/b3lYgBx) [](http://imgur.com/ewVQr6U) [](http://imgur.com/sLhwTde) [](http://imgur.com/ZSpYn1Y) [](http://imgur.com/a4tISRF) [](http://imgur.com/9EEJiWk) [](http://imgur.com/VUt6Qzi) [](http://imgur.com/PmBMiEA) [](http://imgur.com/IVSzJaU) [](http://imgur.com/AmqBJUN) [](http://imgur.com/7V2wDey) [](http://imgur.com/IY7zVTE) [](http://imgur.com/63rJLdx) [](http://imgur.com/SQHRSBY)

There you go! I'll be uploading more cards pretty quickly, as it's almost time for this set to get artists!


	15. The Plot Thickens: Shenanigans Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23 Shenanigans to get up to.

[](http://imgur.com/uVE4vtE) [](http://imgur.com/WJMkSnp) [](http://imgur.com/NspOVl0) [](http://imgur.com/2aP23Vk) [](http://imgur.com/pJUDJV0) [](http://imgur.com/77JkLxR) [](http://imgur.com/Yj04Zjx) [](http://imgur.com/gQTYNoY) [](http://imgur.com/GH0ZjOU) [](http://imgur.com/1LqYN5p) [](http://imgur.com/Apkglck) [](http://imgur.com/wheYWBG) [](http://imgur.com/R0b3xja) [](http://imgur.com/wZj4GRK) [](http://imgur.com/reAeSXf) [](http://imgur.com/drwqNzH) [](http://imgur.com/vJb36CP) [](http://imgur.com/UAocKiH) [](http://imgur.com/i9Dq0y1) [](http://imgur.com/q2jbJnM) [](http://imgur.com/uovUrL0) [](http://imgur.com/DkG2KGx) [](http://imgur.com/QxYMJfX)

Just World and Denizen cards left!


	16. The Plot Thickens: World/Denizen Cards

[](http://imgur.com/uJOxc9s) [](http://imgur.com/dhaQvHg) [](http://imgur.com/pgINkOf) [](http://imgur.com/tC4teQP) [](http://imgur.com/43nND5l)

And that's the last of The Plot Thickens! If you are interested in helping this set get color artwork, visit the deviantart group: http://homestuck-papcg.deviantart.com/  
It will probably be a month at least before I upload any more cards here, as I will be busy getting these ones colored. However, don't hesitate to ask questions or offer feedback, as I will still check ao3.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback very much so welcome! I promise I don't bite.
> 
> This game is being updated regularly, so make sure to check back for more cards. Also, this is a project intended for fans, so feel free to print and use these cards. Also feel free to edit them to make them more aesthetically pleasing, etc.


End file.
